Sara
by Gisele Fox
Summary: A visão do GSR por Gil Grissom. Seu amor por Sara e o relacionamento dos dois, através das palavras dele.


Sara

Shipper: GSR

Gênero: Romance

NC-17

Disclaimer: os personagens de CSI não me pertencem, apenas minhas idéias aqui inseridas.

Sinopse: o olhar do GSR por Grissom.

Alguma vez você se apaixonou de verdade? E sentiu que o mundo era pequeno demais para tanto amor?

É, eu já me senti assim. E ainda me sinto. Tudo por causa de uma mulher, uma única mulher: Sara.

O amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece, já dizia Blaise Pascal. Eu nunca havia tentado entender essa frase até o dia em que me vi com os pensamentos nela.

Sara Sidle foi a grande surpresa em minha vida tão politicamente correta. Como biólogo e professor universitário, me dedicava ao máximo em estudar e ensinar, nunca deixando um tempo para amar e ser amado. Mas as coisas do coração são imprevisíveis. Não é como um relógio, que marca as horas da mesma forma, seguindo um mesmo modo de trabalhar. O amor não. É algo que não se pode prever, nem mesmo medir.

Voltaire certa vez disse: o acaso não existe, tudo é provação, ou punição, ou recompensa ou previdência. Acho que meu encontro com Sara foi uma recompensa por todos os meus esforços. E penso ainda que tenha sido um encontro de duas almas perdidas nesse mundo. Tudo foi mágico; desde o primeiro olhar até o primeiro beijo, e depois, na primeira noite de amor. Não me esqueço de um só detalhe de cada momento de amor vivido com Sara; ela me trouxe tudo o que eu jamais sonhei em toda a minha vida.

Nosso primeiro encontro aconteceu há muitos anos atrás, mas ainda me lembro perfeitamente de cada detalhe, como se fosse hoje. Eu fui ao campus da Universidade da Califórnia em São Francisco dar algumas palestras de entomologia e outros assuntos ligados à biologia. É um lugar grande e fascinante, repleto de estudantes ávidos por aprender e tornar profissionais de suas áreas. Como professor, sempre estive cercado de alunas, garotas bonitas e atraentes. No entanto, como um homem sempre comprometido com o trabalho, jamais me permiti sentir qualquer desejo por nenhuma delas, por menor que fosse. Foi sempre uma relação extremamente professor-aluna com todas. Isso até o dia em que uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, alta e magra, surgiu em minha frente. Eu estava verificando uns papéis em minha pasta quando ouvi um "com licença" que, de forma inexplicável, me causou um arrepio no corpo. Ao olhar, me deparei com uma linda mulher me fitando e sorrindo, com dentes separados, os quais jamais esqueci e que continuo a amar nos dias de hoje. Sara!

Não pude deixar de reparar cada detalhe do rosto magro e de pele branca dela. A voz rouca também penetrou em mim como uma doce canção de amor. Olhei através dos meus óculos e senti uma deliciosa energia que emanava da pele dela. Mesmo sem a tocar, senti a suavidade daquela pele branquinha e lisinha.

Sara sempre foi a única para mim. Dentre todas as mulheres que conheci, Ela foi a especial, a que sempre me fez sentir um homem completo. Em nenhum momento em minha vida fui tão feliz quanto ao lado dela; com ela não houve um dia em que me arrependesse das coisas que fazia por amá-la.

Ela veio até mim com algumas dúvidas sobre insetos, o que respondi com sapiência, mas também com uma satisfação além do normal. Nos olhamos e ali percebi que aquela imagem não iria sair da minha cabeça tão cedo. Mas como eu era um professor e ela uma aluna, qualquer carinho mais além seria mal interpretado, não só por mim, mas por todos. E sempre prezei minha ética e compromisso profissionais. Se fosse qualquer mulher, eu esqueceria a cena assim que saísse da sala de convenções, mas não era qualquer mulher. Era Sara.

E com a imagem do sorriso dela fui para a sala me juntar aos demais professores, onde fui elogiado pela palestra. Mas simplesmente não consegui dormir naquela noite, como nas seguintes; o sorriso de menina entrou em meu corpo deixando-me louco de desejo por ela. Eu a vi nos dias seguintes, mas mantendo minha postura altamente profissional, tive de manter certa distância, como manda o protocolo. Mas eu via nos olhos castanhos dela um grande desejo. Ela estava me provocando de todas as formas possíveis: na forma de andar, de olhar, de sorrir, de ajeitar os cabelos que insistiam em cobrir seu rosto tão belo. Cheguei a tal ponto que vê-la conversar alegremente com rapazes da mesma faixa etária me deixava com um certo sentimento o qual eu nunca admiti alguém possuir, o ciúme.

Sara, jovem e atraente nos seus 26 anos, e eu, com 41, era uma distância considerável. Não que fosse uma barreira, mas era um fator que pesava. Mas isso deixou de ser quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Ah... Nosso primeiro beijo! Pareço-lhe piegas falando dessa maneira? Mas é algo que considero a chave do nosso relacionamento. Foi o início de tudo.

Ainda me lembro muito bem desse dia. Era noite e estava fresco. A brisa passava suavemente pelo meu rosto, aliviando o calor que sentia. As aulas haviam terminado e eu me preparava para ir embora. Com minha pasta nas mãos, seguia pelo jardim em direção ao estacionamento. Mas uma voz interrompeu meus passos. A mesma voz rouca que me estremecera por dentro nos dias anteriores. Era ela!

Aquela jovem com os cabelos presos por um rabo de cavalo e o sorriso marcante aproximara-se de mim com o intuito de tirar algumas dúvidas extras. Fiquei receoso se queria mesmo tirar as dúvidas ou me deixar mais extasiado do que já me encontrava. Talvez na pressa, Sara não freou direito, indo de encontro com meu rosto ardendo de vontade de beijá-la. Pude sentir sua respiração ofegante, como ela sentiu a minha. Minhas mãos estavam molhadas de suor, e meu coração, àquela altura, fora até o chão. No impulso ou mesmo tomado pelo desejo, segurei seus braços e a chamei para mim: "venha!"

Sara fechou os olhos e então a beijei. Um beijo intenso, molhado, de paixão. Com minhas mãos, quis protegê-la e sentir as curvas de seu corpo, e as delicadas mãos dela nas minhas costas arrepiaram todo o meu sistema nervoso. Imediatamente meu corpo respondeu aos apelos das mãos daquela mulher com uma intensa ereção. Só Deus pra saber o quanto tive de me conter para não levá-la para meu quarto no hotel onde estava. O lugar onde estávamos estava deserto, por isso creio que ninguém nos viu beijando. Mas certamente isso não aconteceria de novo, por isso, ela me mostrou seu quarto na república, onde ficava. Nos despedimos sem saber se nos veríamos de novo. Confesso que não saberia como iria reagir quando tornasse a vê-la, e isso aconteceu. No dia seguinte foi duro me concentrar nas palestras, sabendo que ela estaria ali e me lembrando do beijo. E o fogo não havia se apagado. Sara me recebeu com carinho em seu quarto, no início da noite. E acabou acontecendo o que eu tanto desejava: fizemos amor na cama dela, ali mesmo na república. Eu fui ao céu e voltei! Ela era tão quente, tão intensa, tão gostosa!

Foi tão gostoso penetrá-la e sentir seus gemidos baixinhos e altamente eróticos...

Fizemos amor durante toda a noite, com muita intensidade e paixão. E nos encontrávamos no quarto dela todas as noites, onde nos amávamos até o amanhecer. Na última noite em que estivemos juntos, antes da minha volta à Las Vegas, Sara me confessou, em meus braços, que estava apaixonada. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, não esperava que um envolvimento casual pudesse se transformar em paixão por parte dela. Pela minha parte também, mas só fui perceber isso quando estava longe dela.

Mas a paixão aconteceu, e nossa despedida foi algo melancólico. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e eu queria ficar, mas não podia por causa do trabalho.

Voltei para Las Vegas, mas, como diria Frank Sinatra, deixei meu coração em São Francisco.

Por muito tempo não tive notícias de Sara. No entanto, em nenhum momento a esqueci. Ela permaneceu viva em mim como o sangue que bombeia o coração. Mas a vida devia seguir seu curso, e assim, me dediquei exclusivamente ao meu trabalho no laboratório de criminalística, onde era o líder de uma equipe composta de pessoas qualificadas e competentes. Com o passar do tempo, me envolvi com algumas mulheres, mas sempre algo superficial, nunca com sentimentos intensos e paixão. Heather e Teri Miller foram as de mais destaque, por assim dizer, mas não significa que tenham tomado o lugar de Sara em meu coração. Isso não.

Na equipe entrou uma novata chamada Holly Gribs. A garota tinha até uma certa vontade de ser uma csi, mas penso que talento pra isso não possuía.

Em um caso, ela foi baleada e acabou morrendo. Precisava, então, de mais um integrante para compor a equipe. Meu pensamento voou na velocidade do raio e chegou até Sara. Era minha chance de revê-la e trazê-la para Vegas.

Procurei informações dela em São Francisco e acabei descobrindo que ela estava trabalhando em um laboratório de lá. Convidei-a para vir trabalhar comigo, no que aceitou de prontidão.

Nosso reencontro foi mais uma mágica da vida. Sara estava linda! Como estava! Com os cabelos rebeldes soltos e o mesmo sorriso de anos atrás... No entanto, muita coisa havia mudado. Talvez por me dedicar somente ao trabalho, estava mais sério, mais sisudo, mais distante. Achava que não haveria espaço para uma relação amorosa, por isso me fechei por completo.

Com o tempo, Sara foi percebendo que eu não estava sendo o mesmo homem pelo qual ela se apaixonou. E eu percebi que ela ainda estava apaixonada. Sutilmente ela foi me dando sinais de que ainda me queria.

Os gestos, a maneira de falar, o modo com me olhava, sempre com doçura. E eu, sempre compenetrado nas tarefas, que eram sempre muitas. Até então não me toquei que Sara sempre seria a única mulher especial em minha vida. Ela sempre sutil em sua forma de me mostrar o quanto ainda me amava... E eu deixando escapar. Até que ela apareceu com um namorado de nome Hank. Mas mesmo assim não me toquei da importância dela para mim. Achava que, sendo ela uma mulher livre, poderia se relacionar com quem quisesse, sem pedir minha permissão pra isso.

Eu fui um tolo desde o princípio. A mulher mais linda, mais maravilhosa desse mundo na minha frente e eu simplesmente deixando-a cair nos braços de outro homem! Nenhum homem jamais a amaria como eu! E Sara pôde ver isto quando teve uma grande decepção com o sujeito.

Mais uma vez, eu permaneci impassível diante da luz daquela mulher. Vi Sara chorar e sofrer e nada fiz para amenizar suas tristezas. Eu era um idiota! Ainda não havia me dado conta de que ela era a mulher que me faria feliz, que estaria ao meu lado na velhice, partilhando sonhos e amor comigo. E como fui um tolo ao não dar valor ao que vivemos em São Francisco...

Mas a luz apareceu no final do túnel durante um caso que me marcou muito, pelo fato de a vítima ser idêntica a Sara. Ela estava caída em seu banheiro, em uma posição piedosa. Ao chegar mais perto, a imagem de Sara com a da pobre mulher se confundiram, e eu tive um estalo dentro de mim que me fez ver o quão curta e frágil a vida é.

Decidi que tomaria uma atitude rápida. Naquele momento, observando os traços da mulher tão parecida com Sara, ouvi meu coração gritar, chamando por ela. Percebi que, se não fizesse nada, poderia realmente perdê-la.

Fui até o apartamento dela disposto a dizer tudo o que finalmente admiti estar sentindo. Ela me recebeu com o mesmo carinho de sempre, embora eu soubesse que ela havia se tornado uma pessoa muito arredia, talvez por tudo o que sofreu na vida. Mas o brilho nos olhos dela denunciava que ela continuava muito apaixonada.

Até na forma de amar Sara era especial. Um homem como eu, tão dedicado somente ao trabalho e a insetos certamente não é o que a maioria das mulheres deve querer. Mas ela me queria, mesmo com tantos nãos de minha parte, mesmo com esse meu medo terrível e ridículo de amar e ser amado... Mesmo que eu talvez não fosse tudo o que ela sonhara.

Eu abri o verbo com Sara, falei de tudo o que estava sentindo e precisava arrancar do coração. Relembrei São Francisco, e um sorriso gostoso apareceu nos lábios. E me confirmou que me amava, desde a primeira vez e que nunca havia me tirado do coração.

Eu a abracei e disse que nunca mais nos separaríamos. Mas até chegar o momento certo, nossa relação seria sigilosa, e no âmbito profissional, nada de sentimentos que pudessem nos denunciar. Na verdade eu queria mostrar ao mundo que estávamos juntos, mas a ética não nos permitia. Não queria nenhum tipo de comentário a nosso respeito, por isso, decidimos deixar nossos sentimentos em casa.

Mas tanto para mim quanto para Sara era complicado ter de nos manter discretos com relação aos outros, porque o amor era tanto que ao vê-la todos os dias meus desejos afloravam. A vontade de beijá-la no lab era imensa, mas tinha de me conter. E ser frio o suficiente para agüentar os elogios frívolos de suspeitos e outros homens que iam ao lab para cima de Sara.

Passávamos a noite sem nos tocar ou dizer qualquer coisa no lab, mas em nossas casas era diferente. Nos revezávamos entre um apartamento e outro, e nos amávamos como nunca. O sexo, depois de tantos anos, tornou-se ainda melhor. Sara estava mais madura, mais mulher, e se entregava a mim com seu charme como nunca tinha visto com nenhuma outra mulher. Porque estava realizado tendo minha mulher nos meus braços.

Mais uma vez digo que Sara foi meu presente divino. Antes da chegada dela em minha vida, eu era um Grissom; depois, passei a ser outro. Não me vejo sem ela como ela não se vê sem mim; é como o fósforo que necessita do fogo para funcionar.

Hoje em dia, há quem nos chame de "Geek Love" como se fôssemos dois nerds. Mas sei que somos um só. Ela é meu coração, e eu sou o dela. Acho que fomos feitos um para o outro; um diz com o olhar e o outro responde com o coração. Não há a necessidade de palavras, basta que nossos olhos se comuniquem.

Assim é o amor: esplendoroso, suave, tempestuoso, calmo, quente, emoção e paz. Olhando para trás, vejo o quanto mudei. Antes, um homem distante, sério e compenetrado no trabalho; hoje, um homem apaixonado, mais relaxado e um marido e pai amoroso. Devo minha mudança de sentimentos à minha querida. Talvez tudo o que passei, seja quando a deixei em São Francisco, seja quando percebi que não poderia deixá-la escapar ou quando ela foi seqüestrada pela assassina das miniaturas, tenha me fortalecido.

O seqüestro de Sara foi a ponte entre o nosso segredo e a revelação do nosso amor. Investigando seu sumiço, descobri que a responsável foi Natalie Davis, que trabalhou como faxineira no lab. Ela teve acesso à minha sala e deixou a maquete com o carro por cima de Sara. Ela esteve na cena de um crime, e deduziu que nós éramos um casal. Como me responsabilizou pela morte do pai adotivo dela, Ernie Dell, a pessoa que ela mais amava, segundo seu depoimento, ela quis fazer o mesmo comigo. Quis fazer mal à mulher que eu amava, e não hesitou em bolar um plano para me atingir.

Deus, como desejei que tivesse levado a mim, e não Sara! Eu poderia muito bem sobreviver ao deserto, mas ela, frágil e delicada como uma flor, acabou por ferir-se. No entanto, descobri que ela era mais forte do que eu jamais soube. E sobreviveu ao deserto escaldante e árido, sendo encontrada por Nick e Sofia. Depois desse episódio tão escabroso, todos finalmente souberam de nosso amor.

Mas Sara, esgotada, machucada, preferiu partir. E novamente fiquei sozinho. E desta vez, fiquei muito mal. A tristeza se apoderou de mim de tal forma que andava apático e sem brilho no olhar. Fiquei assim por algum tempo, até a estúpida e brutal morte de Warrick. Fiquei sem chão por completo! Ver um componente de minha equipe morrer em meus braços não foi nada fácil, e a ausência de Sara naquela hora ajudou a doer ainda mais.

Minha surpresa foi vê-la no lab, depois de algum tempo. Abracei-a sentindo tanta dor, precisava de um ombro amigo. Os braços macios de Sara me acalmaram. E foi sentindo a mão suave dela que pude suportar todo o ritual do funeral de Warrick. Estava muito mal mesmo! Mas tê-la em meu corpo na noite que se seguiu ao enterro aliviou uma enorme dor que trazia no peito. Fazer amor com Sara fez com que a dor se transformasse em saudade.

Você pode me perguntar: fazer amor depois de um enterro?

Eu precisava daquilo. Tinha necessidade de aliviar minha dor, e foi nos braços de Sara que encontrei toda a minha paz. Estar entre as longas pernas dela abertas para mim sempre foi o melhor dos prazeres que um homem pode ter. Não sei como eu estaria se ela não estivesse ao meu lado naquele momento tão terrível.

Tudo o que Sara fez por mim, foi por que me amava. Como não poderia amar essa mulher? Como eu poderia passar minha vida sem experimentar as maravilhas do amor? Que homem seria tão idiota a ponto de deixar entrar em sua vida uma mulher tão repleta de qualidades e simplesmente não ter coragem de amá-la?

Felizmente, Sara me fez acordar para o lado bom da vida. Me fez esquecer que a vida também tem seu lado bom, não somente violência e terror. E então pude ver tudo o que o amor havia preparado para nós.

Para você, leitor, ter uma idéia de como amo essa mulher, mostro-lhes um poema sobre o nosso amor:

Ao Amor Antigo

O amor antigo vive de si mesmo,  
não de cultivo alheio ou de presença  
Nada exige nem pede. Nada espera,  
mas do destino vão negar a sentença  
O amor antigo tem raízes fundas,  
feitas de sofrimento e de beleza  
Por aquelas mergulha no infinito,  
e por estas suplanta a natureza  
Se em toda parte o tempo desmorona  
aquilo que foi grande e deslumbrante,  
a antigo amor, porém, nunca fenece  
e a cada dia surge mais amante  
Mais ardente, mas pobre de esperança  
Mais triste? Não. Ele venceu a dor,  
e resplandece no seu canto obscuro,  
tanto mais velho quanto mais amor.

(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)

Sara é meu sol, é meu coração. Minha vida.

E é por isso que estou aqui compartilhando minhas memórias de amor com você que lê isto.

Minha mãe costumava dizer que um homem não é completo enquanto não tem um amor. E ela estava certa, mais uma vez. Mas passei anos acreditando que amor era coisa de sonhadores, coisa muito piegas. E assim, atravessei quase cinqüenta anos de minha vida sentindo uma solidão terrível sem saber porque.

Eu sabia sim. Faltava Sara. Até ela chegar em minha vida, as mulheres em geral eram para mim como um adorno, que se admira mas não se atreve a obter. Muitas não entenderam meu modo de pensar e se afastaram de mim. Mas quando Sara entrou em mim feito uma flecha que nos atinge em cheio o peito, descobri que a mulher é uma preciosidade que devemos tratar com muito cuidado e amor. Ela era a minha jóia valiosa, meu bem mais precioso.

E por ela tomei uma decisão que considero a decisão de minha vida: sair do lab e seguir a vida longe de crimes, violência, mortes, cadáveres...

Todos ficaram surpresos mas entenderam e respeitaram minha decisão. Sai do lab tranqüilo sabendo que Catherine daria uma ótima supervisora. Nick e Greg cresceram como Csi's e Hodges e Wendy tiveram mais espaço. Fui para Costa Rica, onde Sara estava à minha espera. Foi um reencontro que fez minha alma sair do corpo e juntar-se à dela. Passamos dias ótimos na tenda que ela armou no meio da floresta, e eu a amei intensamente... Cada beijo, cada orgasmo teve um sabor especial... Sabor de amor! Nos amamos sem a pressa de acordar, sem a ansiedade inicial. Sem nos apressar para ir ao lab.

Enquanto estávamos no lab, tínhamos essa gostosa rotina de fazer amor antes de cada turno. Dava uma força para suportar os casos do dia, e um relaxamento que beirava a distração. Mas ainda bem que tínhamos a cabeça no lugar, senão teria sido um desastre!

Rio cada vez que me lembro de situações como esta!

Depois, fomos a Paris, onde a alma daquela cidade realmente entrou em nossos corpos. Foram dias maravilhosos... Mas Sara fora chamada para retornar ao lab e tivemos de voltar aos Estados Unidos. Eu continuei com minhas palestras e fazendo pesquisas em conjunto com minha querida. Era um projeto nosso que tínhamos e estamos estudando como fazê-lo dar certo.

Mas a volta de Sara não foi muito longa porque ela engravidou. Sabíamos que algum dia isso iria acontecer, cedo ou tarde, desde que nos casamos. Eu havia parado de usar preservativo e Sara não tinha mais paciência para tomar a pílula todo santo dia.

Não me esqueço de quando ela veio me contar. Eu já andava desconfiado das caretas que ela fazia, recusando-se a tomar o café e o chá de que tanto gostava. Como biólogo, sei da reprodução humana, e também conheço os sintomas naturais de uma gestação. Estava na expectativa de que ela viesse me afirmar o que meu coração saltava de felicidade só de pensar na hipótese. E Sara cumpriu seu papel de mulher maravilhosa que sempre foi.

Estava na cama, lendo um livro de Charles Dickens, "The Cricket on the Hearth" (O Grilo da Lareira). Sara apareceu sorridente, com aqueles dentinhos separados à mostra. Aproximou-se de mim, tirou o livro das minhas mãos e levou uma delas à sua barriguinha ainda ereta. Sem palavras, apenas um sorriso. Foi o suficiente para que eu abrisse um sorriso e a abraçasse. Perguntei se era verdade, ela respondeu: "tão certo quanto o meu amor por você".

Toquei seus cabelos castanhos, seus lábios e a trouxe para mim. Meu corpo imediatamente a desejou, eu precisava amá-la naquele momento. Sara despiu-se para mim e toquei os seios que logo iriam aumentar de volume, encher-se de leite que iria alimentar nosso filho. Ela sorria como uma menina, e se entregou a mim. Nos amamos na cama onde tantas juras de amor foram feitas, onde nossos corpos tornaram-se um só... onde geramos o fruto do nosso amor.

Dizem que um amor não é completo enquanto dele não nascem frutos. Sara, mais uma vez, mostrou ser a mulher incrível que é. Gerou por nove meses uma linda garotinha que veio para completar nosso amor.

Emma parecia uma princesinha de contos de fadas. Aliás, ela é a nossa princesa. Não somente isso, ela é a luz de nossas vidas, o complemento do meu papel de homem e esposo. Ser pai é uma experiência fantástica! Eu, que nunca pensei em envelhecer ao lado de alguém, jamais me vi sendo pai aos cinqüenta e sendo tão feliz quanto sou agora.

Agora sei o que minha mãe quis dizer sobre amor e felicidade. Um é o complemento do outro. E eles andam ao meu lado agora. Sou um homem realizado, posso afirmar isto com convicção. A cada dia, Sara me mostra coisas que eu, com toda a minha experiência de vida, jamais percebi ou consegui enxergar. E nossa filha me mostra que Deus se mostra nos mínimos detalhes. O olhar repleto de inocência que ela me lança, o sorriso singelo, os gestos infantis...

Amo minha família. De tudo o que construí nessa vida, a família foi o maior; é minha base, meu ponto de equilíbrio, minha paz e minha alegria. Sara é meu apoio, minha sustentação. Minha cúmplice, meu amor. Sou um novo homem por ela.

Qualquer pessoa pode mudar, basta que tenha coragem suficiente para isso; e se tiver um amor que preencha sua vida, então a mudança será automática e muito favorável.

Sara Sidle... Meu amor, sossego e cúmplice na jornada da vida.

Gilbert Grissom... Um homem renovado e apaixonado.

O amor pode estar o seu lado... Quando ele aparecer, não o deixe ir!


End file.
